This invention relates generally to a device and method for applying a dental composition to a tooth surface and, more particularly, to an applicator tip for a hand-operated application device having a closed distal end portion preferably, but not necessarily, coated or flocked with a plurality of fibers and an axial opening formed proximal to the closed distal end portion for applying a dental composition to the tooth surface.
Delivery tips or applicators are generally used throughout dentistry to apply a dental composition to a tooth surface or region. Typically, the delivery tips are used in combination with a delivery device, such as a syringe to deliver the dental compositions to the tooth surface. The dental compositions may include hemostatic agents, etchants, bonding agents, disinfectants, sealants and impression materials, for example.
Many such delivery tips are connected to the syringe and form an opening at a distal end of the delivery tip to provide fluidic communication between the opening and the syringe chamber. The dental composition contained within the syringe chamber is urged through the opening at the distal end of the delivery tip using a plunger that is insertable into the syringe chamber. Typically, a plurality of fibrous bristles are disposed about a periphery of the opening. Such bristles can be used to agitate or spread the deposited dental composition onto a desired area of the tooth surface.
Several problems or shortcomings result from the delivery tip having a plurality of bristles disposed about the periphery of the opening formed at the distal end of the tip. For example, the bristles disposed about the periphery of the opening at the distal end of the delivery tip may hinder or obstruct the dentist's view of the dental composition as it dispensed from the delivery tip onto the tooth surface. A clear, unobstructed view is important for the dentist to monitor and control the precise flow of the dental composition onto the tooth surface, particularly when the dental composition includes a highly viscous impression material or an adhesive material, for example. The ability of the dentist to precisely control the spreading or disbursing of the dental composition onto or within a desired area or region of the tooth surface is compromised by the inability to monitor and control the amount of dental composition deposited onto the tooth surface. Further, the bristles disposed about the periphery of the opening may interfere with the dental composition as it is dispensed from the delivery tip, thereby interfering with the flow of the dental composition and/or obstructing the opening.
In view of the above, there is a need and a demand for an improved applicator tip for use in combination with an application device. In particular, there is a need and a demand for an applicator tip that provides for precise and controllable application of dental compositions onto a tooth surface, without interfering with the flow of the dental composition through the applicator tip and without obstructing the dentist's view of the delivery tip opening and the tooth surface.